


So... Forgive Me?

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [7]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Cute, Cyrus is smitten tho, Cyrus too and we love that for him, M/M, Not really a dating fic, TJ is gay and proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: In which TJ feels really bad for bailing on Cyrus and Cyrus feels really betrayed but he could never be mad at TJ. He’s mad at Kira really.





	So... Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: i hate u, i love you - Olivia O’Brien and Gnash  
> We Don’t Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez
> 
> I kind of have a love-hate relationship with i hate u, i love u but every time I listen to it want to both lay in my bed and cry and sing my lungs out in the middle of my living room when nobody’s home.

Feeling used, but I'm  
Still missing you and I can't  
See the end of this just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips and now all this time  
Is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you

Cyrus just couldn’t get over how he felt after costume day. It’s not like TJ even looked happy to be matching with Kira but every time he saw the costume and replayed the scene in his head he just felt the tears rushing back. 

It was even worse that he looked stupid all day when he wasn’t in Mount Rushmore. 

Thank the Gods for Spotify.

 

We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

 

Meanwhile, blocks away, TJ was listening to the same playlist, wrapped in his Captain America blanket because he totally didn’t have a celebrity crush on both Steve Rogers and Chris Evans. 

He felt unbelievably terrible for bailing out on Cyrus on costume day. He didn’t even want to do ‘Double Dribble’ with Kira. He wasn’t even sure how she’d convinced him to do it in the first place. She was forceful, that's for sure. 

Did she have a crush on him?

Who was he kidding of course she did.

Just like his crush on Cyrus. Huge and inevitable but somehow the crushee could never tell. 

Buffy Driscoll: You need to talk to Cyrus.

TJ lifted his arm from his bed when he felt the vibration from his phone and looked at the message. 

TJ Kippen: Why?

He knew why. 

Buffy Driscoll: Because he won’t get out of bed!!

TJ Kippen: … 

Buffy Driscoll: Just come over here and make up. Go to your swings or whatever, do whatever you need just make him happy again please!!

TJ Kippen: I bailed on him and I feel bad. Plus I look terrible. 

Buffy Driscoll: DUDE. 

Buffy Driscoll: Me and Andi want to go to the mall and Cyrus knows all the right clothing places for gender - neutral, so get your butt out of bed, get dressed to at least look decent, and get to the park. 

With that the conversation stopped and TJ pouted at himself. 

He wanted to make good with Cyrus but he didn’t want to leave bed. 

And the sing had just changed to Selena Gomez Same Old Love. He couldn’t leave now!!

As if Buffy could hear his thoughts a text popped up in his screen. 

Buffy Driscoll: GET UP, KIPPEN!

 

Andi: Cyrus, me and Buffy are going to the park. Care to join?

Cyrus: No thanks. I think I’m just going to stay in today. 

Andi: Come on. We’re all sad about Costume Day but you can’t mope around about TJ forever. 

Andi: Okay, well, maybe Marty and Buffy were a little happier, but they didn’t get ditched like we did. 

Cyrus: But JB ditched out on YOUR costume. TJ and I had a completely separate plan and he bailed on something HE came up with. 

Cyrus and Buffy has told Andi about the almost bailing out on Mount Rushmore. At least he didn’t really bail though. Like TJ. 

Andi: OK, well maybe the park will make you feel better. We’ll avoid the swings… 

Cyrus: …

Cyrus: Okay, I’ll be there soon. 

Andi: YESS. 

Andi: Seeya soon, Cy.

Little did Cyrus know. TJ, the very person he wanted to avoid, was going to be at the same park. Looking a bit more disheveled than normal. 

 

“Cyrus!” Andi smiled when he walked into the park. Cyrus didn’t really feel like dressing nicely today. He was sporting some H&M joggers and a rainbow shirt. 

Buffy nor Andi expected him to wear the shirt they impulsively bought for him weeks ago to meet TJ after Costume Day but Cyrus had no clue what he was getting into now so… no better time than the present, right?

“What are we doing?” Cyrus asked. 

“Well…” Buffy said. Craning her neck to look around the park. 

“Cyrus?” Oh no. They hadn't. 

Cyrus turned around to see TJ. He, too, was sporting some Adidas joggers and a baby pink shirt with a rainbow across the chest and ‘PRIDE’ in big black letters. All caps. 

Nobody expected that. Had TJ even come out yet? He had not come out to Cyrus. Or any of the GHC in fact. 

“TJ… you’re…” Buffy begins. “You know what never mind. I expected this.”

He ignores her. 

“Hey.” He waves at Cyrus. 

Cyrus is trying not to let his mouth hang open in this moment. TJ is gay?

When did he find out he was gay? Since when was he gay? What?

Cyrus couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak and he wasn’t sure if his crush so much as disappeared as transferred to a different person. 

Maybe he now had a crush on TJ. Actually scratch that, he’d had a crush on TJ for a long time and he just never knew. 

“TJ…” TJ lived for hearing Cyrus say his name like that. 

“I should apologize again for Kira. I really didn’t want to change our plans, but Kira really wanted to do ‘Double Dribble’.” TJ apologized when he’d made his way to Cyrus. “Forgive me? Next Costume Day I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Cyrus still couldn’t speak. 

TJ held his hand out as if to seal the deal. 

Cyrus looked down at his hand, “Uhmm. Yeah.” He took it and shook it. Of course. He couldn’t stay mad at TJ. 

“Great.” TJ smiles that signature smile of his. 

Cyrus still couldn’t take his eyes off the shirt TJ was wearing so TJ looked down at it. 

“Oh this?” TJ asks, “You didn’t know? I’m gay.” 

Cyrus shakes his head. He can’t stop staring. 

“Cool.” Cyrus says. 

“That’s the best he can do?!” Buffy whispers, annoyed. 

TJ seems so casual. Like it’s totally normal for him to come to the park and just come out on the spot. Cyrus never pegged TJ as gay. He never pegged himself as gay until Jonah though. 

“So, uhm, gay?” Cyrus asks. 

“Nice, Cy.” Buffy facepalms. 

TJ smiles, “Yeah.”

Andi and Buffy didn’t think they’d get heard ‘Gay?’ said so many times in their lives. 

“Anyway…” TJ rubs his hands together after some awkward silence. “Forgive me?” He asks again. 

“Yes.” Cyrus smiles. “Swings?”

TJ smiles and nods, beginning to walk over. 

When Cyrus doesn’t follow, he turns around, “You coming?” 

Cyrus shakes his head, getting all of the spiraling thoughts out, “Yes.” He runs up to TJ and they make the rest of the way to the swings. 

“That’s our boy!” Andi and Buffy smile from across the park. “That’s our boy!”


End file.
